The present disclosure relates to a battery unit. Specifically, the disclosure relates to a battery unit that includes a plurality of battery blocks.
In recent years, there has been a rapid expansion in the usage of secondary batteries such as a lithium ion battery as a storage battery for a vehicle, a solar battery, or a power storage battery combined with a new energy system such as wind power generation. In such a storage battery, generally, a battery block is formed by connecting a plurality of, for example, four unit batteries (called an electrical cell or a cell and appropriately referred to as a battery in the following description) to each other in parallel and/or in series. A plurality of battery blocks is accommodated in an external casing.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-289429 discloses a structure in which a battery accommodation box as an external casing is divided by a division plate so as to form a plurality of battery accommodation spaces and a battery block is accommodated in each battery accommodation space.